When Shadows Meet the Sun
by Leona Blake
Summary: Ok this is my first GW fic....its in process... Duo Maxwell and Hilde...some Relena Heero in later chapters...im not done its just the end of this part there will be like six chapters if not more! plz r and r ~leona
1. When Shadows Meet the Sun: Prolouge

When Shadows Meet the Sun: 

Prologue: 

_ "DUO! DUO MAXWELL WHERE ARE YOU!!" _

_"In here!" Hilde ran into a room to find that Duo was sitting at the computer, "Hilde I'm sorry, but I need to go…"_

_"Go? Go where?"_

_"I can't tell you I can just say that I promise to return I –'' Hilde put a finger to Duo's mouth and started un-buttoning her shirt, one, two buttons then she took off a necklace,_

_"Duo, I know that when you borrow something you always return it, you have a fighter's spirit and I can't hold you down, but I'm loaning this to you, it's been in my family since before the colonies, and it's the only thing I have to remember my parents, I am giving it to you so that you come and find me to return it when you get to wherever you are going." The necklace was a cross, a sapphire cross with a diamond heart in the middle of it, it was perfect to laser perfection, and all he could do was take it._

"I promise I'll return it, I – I promise you!" he hugged Hilde, that was the last time anyone ever saw Duo Maxwell…

****

Hilde sat up in bed, she had been having that dream all week, it had been five years since Duo had left, why did she keep remembering that day? Hilde didn't bother trying to remember that almost everyone she had once known was gone:

Duo and Heero went missing after the war, Trowa moved to Earth and while openly supporting the peace also lived in Africa and supervised taking care of and releasing injured animals back into the wild. Quatre was now a multi- trillionair as owner of the biggest technology company in the universe (he also was a big supporter of the piece and often would send big funds to the police and preventors to keep the peace running). Dorothy was Quatre's personal secretary and assistant. Sally and Wufei were still showing up here and there constantly caring for the peace of the earth and colonies. Relena and Hilde had decided that they would return to collage, Hilde having taken courses at military training and Relena not officially making it past school both wanted to finish collage and become more educationally full (as Relena liked to explain it). Milliardo and Noin had also returned to earth and now took care of Relena and her duties while she finished collage. 

Everyone had separated and gone there own ways, and that is where our story begins…


	2. When Shadows Meet the Sun : The Meaning ...

When Shadows Meet the Sun Chapter One: The Meaning of Being Lonely 

"Hilde! Are you coming?" Hilde was sitting at her table finishing her math homework _damn! School already…ah well good thing I have psychology first…_

"Yea, I'm coming!" she snatched up her jacket and ran down the stairs grabbing coffee, her homework, and her books on the way. Relena was waiting right outside the dorm,

"You really should have finished yesterday, this is the third time this week we are leaving late." 

"Relena calm down, you know that Professor Chaing doesn't mark you late unless you come in halfway during class! Now come on hurry up, I heard about the basketball tryouts, are you gonna come out for the team this year?!" and off they ran planning they're day, but they didn't manage getting three blocks without a flock of boys catching up to them screaming and asking them out. "Why do they choose to follow us in hopeless pursuit? They know we're not going to go out?!" 

"They're impossible" Relena jumped a cat that managed to wander into her path, "come on lets ditch them!" they turned in the next ally and jumped the wall to get away. Relena was running in tennis shoes and was wearing a white tee shirt with pink capris while Hilde wore platform sneakers and a white shirt with black sport pants.

The boys had been gone so long they might have walked right by the couple without recognizing them. Hilde had grown her hair out a bit but had become leaner and sportier then before while Relena had cut her hair, layered, it and highlighted some parts. 

The girls sauntered into class two minuets early and took they're favorite spots. The teacher ran into the class right on time and looked around, "We have a new student everyone…"

***

He had long brown hair neatly put into a braid, and wore all black; he addressed himself as Shin Igami and asked that no one made fun of his name. He took the spot next to Hilde, and when she gaped at him Relena punched her in the stomach and told her that there were probably many men with long brown hair and that is was rude to stare.

But once class had started 'Shin' slipped Hilde a note, the note is what frightened her the most. The note was a carefully drawn cross colored blue, with a white heart in the middle of the cross with what looked like sparkles.

 The note said: Once the shadow recedes and the sun prevails the shadow can think of no way to return…

***

Hilde missed the rest of school; she sat in her dorm room and stared at the note, how could he not be able to return, she loved him, she refused to date because of him…SHE HAD STAYED TRUE TO HIM FOR **FIVE** YEARS… that was sayings something…

"Hilde?"

"Yea? What is it Relena?"  Hilde twisted in her seat and stared at her roommate.

"You weren't there for class, I thought that something was may be wrong…" Relena looked at the note in Hilde's hands. "Don't tell me you missed school all because of _that_…he's not Duo, Hilde! He just can't be!'

"Relena are you blind or just stupid!" Hilde got up and took her jacket from the chair, "He looks like Duo, he dresses like Duo, and his 'name' is Shin Igami!"

"What's wrong with that being someone's name?" 

"RELENA PUT IT TOGETHER SHIN IGAMI…SHINIGAMI DUO'S NIKCNAME!" Hilde took a deep breath, "I'm sorry Relena, I've been having some dreams this past week, and this new guy reminds me so much of Duo, I guess I just need some air, that's all." Hilde put on her shoes, grabbed her basketball and left through the door without another word, Relena stared at Hilde's receding body.

_I suppose she's going to the basketball tryouts. *sigh* I expect I should go pick her up afterwards and talk to her and straighten everything out. The boy does look like Duo, if I can't recognize Duo, how would I recognize Heero?!_

_***_

Hilde ran up the stairs out the L.A.U. University, _I'm late; but really want to make the team! I wonder if they'll let me try out even **if** I'm late…_  She ran into the gym to find it completely empty, she looked at her watch, _I suppose Ms. Chaing is the only person in this whole school that's not on time getting to wherever, five minuets behind schedule and no one is here…_ Hilde grabbed her basketball from the floor and started dribbling, she felt someone come in from behind her…

"Ahem…" 

Hilde whirled around it was 'Shin'.

"Duo." Hilde looked directly at him, _I know Duo, he can't lie to me…he's back!_

"I believe you have mistaken me for someone else…Hilde? Is it?" the boy looked around the gymnasium, then he looked back at Hilde, "Where you expecting someone?"

Hilde sighed, "Look Duo, I don't know what this deal is but I know it's you, you dress like Duo, you look like Duo, and you know about the cross…" a tear slid down Hilde's cheek, he seemed unmoved by what she had said, did he come back to tell her that he had found someone else, and just didn't want to get to close?

"I'm sorry, I don't know who you're talking about. But like I said, I'm not this "Duo you keep calling me." He turned to leave.

"Duo…" Hilde fell to her knees. "Shin, I'm sorry, I had known someone who looked like you, I had loved him, I still do. He left because he needed to go somewhere, and I loaned him a family heirloom. He had long brown hair, a similar (if not the same) complexion as you, and he was the only other person who knew about the cross I had given him." Hilde gasped as hot tears ran down her face and fell to her hands. "You gave me a note today, and I had thought it was him because of it. I'm sorry…"

"You say you loved him, and you still do?" the voice was hopeful  but cold and unwelcoming.

"Y – Yes?"

"Well, I hope you find who you're looking for." Hilde heard the boy laugh in a low tone, "A few words of advise?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No."

"Then be my guest."

"How long has it been?"

"Five years, why?"

"That's a long time, people change in that time. I too am trying to return to someone I had left once, if you're boyfriend was anything like me, then let me tell you something about him. He's dark, he looks at himself as a shadow, you're the light and as you know, shadows can only return during the day, behind someone else. Look around, see if you can find him, I bet you he's looking for you right now…" With that the boy left, Hilde stayed in her position for about then minuets before getting up and leaving the gym. 

**HONK! HONK!**

Hilde ran over to a limo that was standing near the gym, Relena poked her head out,

"Ready to go home?"

All Hilde could do was nod…

_AN Hope you liked it….dedications are to my muse, thanx to her I got an inspiration, I say this is a lot better then my first fic….but please look at this as my first GW fic….plz R and R…kk? Thank u…_

_~leona_


	3. When Shadows Meet the Sun: The Meaning o...

When Shadows Meet the Sun:

Chapter two: The Meaning of Being Lonely: Part 2 

AN thank you to all those who reviewed, I'll try posting these parts ASAP…*noddles* thank you for your support.

"So you gave him your family heirloom?" the two girls had been sitting in the dorm discussing the events of the past day, and what had happened when Duo left. 

"Yea and the guy in our class, he won't respond to 'Duo' but he gave me a note with the cross on it…"

"That's weird…" Relena snuck into her bed, "well we can't do anything about this right now, all we can do is wait and see, ok?" then without waiting for an answer Relena closed her eyes and fell fast asleep.

He said to look for Duo 'behind' someone, I think it is Duo; I just have to find a way to prove it, if only the guys were here…they'd be able to help…especially Heero…

***

The next morning, Hilde got up to Relena's shaking. 

"Relena, it's called decency, as in when a depressed person is sleeping, it's only decent to let them sleep."

"I know what decency is, and I'm not going to let u lay around moping over this."

"Relena I'm not going to school today, now you're all dressed just tell all the teacher's I'm sick or something…" Hilde covered her face with her covers. When she didn't hear Relena leave she lowered them back down. "Are you still here?" 

"Yes." Relena was sitting on her bed, looking just as depressed as Hilde felt.

"What's wrong?"

"Hilde I was wondering, last night, about how I couldn't tell that it was Duo, if Heero returns, would I…recognize him?" Relena started to look even more depressed then before.

"Relena, I know Duo inside and out, and you know Heero! You'll recognize him when you need to! Now go to school! Just don't forget to get me my homework…I'm sick with the flu, yea, that's my story and I'm sticking to it!"

Relena looked at her friend, she nodded…_she's up to something, this could be very good, or very bad…._ And with that thought Relena left. Hilde was left in the dorm room in her pajamas.

***

It was twelve noon…a girl with somewhat short dark aquamarine color hair was sitting at the park and staring at the sky. She was wearing platform boots, a short cream pleated skirt, and a white slick button down shirt. It was the same thing she wore the day Duo left. She had thought that maybe by wearing it she would be able to think more clearly about what she needed to do. Her mind trailed to what she had been thinking before she fell asleep, about how this would be easier if the guys were here…suddenly it struck her.

 Hilde got up and sprinted to her dorm, there she sat down in a chair and looked at the clock, it was twelve thirty, she had three hours before Relena came back from class for a two hour break. Hilde took out a pad of paper, she quickly scribbled herself a list of things and titled it "things to do" then got up and ran to take a shower. The note had five items:

1. Take a shower

2. Call Noin

3. Get everyone on a plane for…here

4. Get dinner

5. Find Heero

After taking the shower Hilde set her hair pulled out pajama pants and a sport shirt that showed her stomach and sat down by the phone.  After marking that the first thing on the list was done, she picked it up and dialed a familiar number, but this wasn't going to be a very regular call.

***

"Hilde I'm home!" Relena ran into the dorm and found Hilde on the phone. She was very cheerful, which was an improvement over that morning. Hilde hung up and looked at Relena with an odd and indescribable expression.

"Is everything alright Hilde?"

"Relena, I think you need to sit down." Hilde pointed to Relena's bed, after Relena sat down Hilde looked at her, took a deep breath and started her story:

"Relena, after you left I went to the park to think about what to do, I reminisced on the day Duo left, and I realized that he went on a mission with Heero. Now that's why I don't think that he could tell me where he was going, just that morning I had picked up an odd message. The voice had been scrambled and all I remember it saying was 'I have some important news, you know where to find me.' I figure that was Heero. Now I called up all of the group, Trowa, Zechs, Quatre, Wufie, Sally, Dorothy, Noin, they're all going to come here." At Relena's look (which was a mix of anger and excitement) Hilde found it best to keep talking, "Now what we need to do is find Heero, but only you and a few clues can help here. If we can find Heero, I'm sure we'll be able to fix Duo. Just think Relena, we'll all be together again."

"Hilde, why am I the only person that could help find Heero? Oh hang on a sec," Relena pulled a paper out of her bag, "Before I forget, Shin gave something to me to give to you, he also looked worried when he heard you were sick." Relena held up the note rather slowly trying to still take in all that Hilde had said. 

The note said "Dear Hilde, I've been thinking about what you are going through, remember to look for 'Duo' behind someone…" it was signed with a cross and heart. Hilde looked at the note, then to Relena, and put the note with the other one. 

"I'm going to keep it as proof."

***

Hilde was running home with bags on food for dinner, she was eager to get home and make sure everything was ready for her guest's arrival. She was so off guard that she managed to get caught by a flock of boys going home from the arcade, and since she had her bags with her, she couldn't run very fast. Suddenly while running by an ally she was pulled in and hugged tightly by someone. Her bags were taken from her and she felt them being put down nearby, while she herself was also carefully place by the wall, she heard a voice talking in a cheerful manner to the gathering of boys who had been after her.

"Now what's all this? Why are you all running after my girlfriend?"

"D-Duo?" Hilde looked up, he even sounded familiar.

"I certainly hope that she isn't being chased to be asked out, because then I will have to take care of all of you for her." Hilde saw before her a long brown braid dangling down… it was 'Shin'. The other's slowly receded, but when Hilde got up she found that although the boy had stopped her and just saved her a lot of running, she also twisted her ankle stopping so quickly. She fell back down onto the floor, and felt a hand on her shoulder, 

"Are you ok? I saw what was happening and figured it was the least I could do, I see I twisted your ankle in the process though." Shin picked Hilde up and then her bags as well. He laughed, "I'm sorry I said I was you're boyfriend, but it certainly saved me a lot of fighting, and I don't think they'll be coming after you until you 'break up' with me." then Shin carried her all the way to her dorm.

***

Hilde set the bags down on the floor. And was turning to thank Shin but was cut off, 'here let me bandage that for you' was all he said and then wrapped Hilde's leg with careful instructions on where to find the first aid kit.

"Are you in a hurry to set up the table?" Hilde shook her head it was six and Relena only got home at eight on Thursdays. "Then come with me I want to show you something. Without another word he picked Hilde up and carried her down the stairs, then refusing to put her down took her to an apartment building near by,

"Here, this is my room," He said nonchalantly, "This is what I wanted you to see." He pulled at the curtains and a beautiful skyline appeared before her. Hilde gasped and then with gentle 'grace' (not in a bandage…) hobbled over to Shin and kissed him on the cheek.

"How about some chips and soda Hilde?" Shin smiled at her seeming unmoved by her kiss. Then left to get refreshments. Hilde roamed his apartment for about five minuets and then came up o a miniature fireplace and mantle piece. There were photos on the mantle piece but one in particular caught her attention it was a photo of Duo and Quatre and Wufie in white suits, the same picture Hilde had the other ripped half of. She carefully picked up the photo and looked at one of the sides, it was ripped, she gently replaced the photo and went back to look at the skyline. Soon very soon they would be together, Hilde and…and Duo.

***

Then next morning Relena went of in her car and Hilde went down stairs and waited for Shin. Some lingering boys were waiting around but didn't want to come to close. When Shin appeared he hugged Hilde gave her some flowers and whispered in her ear, "If we want this to work, we're going to have to make this as real as possible, walking hugging to and from school holding hands in class and in between class as well." With that he hugged her around the waist and started of, Hilde slumped against him and as they walked they held up a sweet intellectual conversation. Then suddenly a car pulled up and stopped near the two, it was Relena. 

"Hilde!" she gasped for air as if she had run a telethon right then, "I – I saw Heero!"

AN am I not cruel, don't worry I'll come out with the next part later today or tomorrow….i promise….;)


	4. When Shadows Meet the Sun: The Meaning o...

When Shadows Meet the Sun:

Chapter three: The Meaning of Being Lonely: Finale 

_"Hilde!" she gasped for air as if she had run a telethon right then, "I – I saw Heero!"_

***

Shin had left Hilde with Relena after a deadly glance at the approaching flock of boys, and with a sweet hug. Relena gave Hilde a quizzical look but with more important things pressing right then decided it was better that she didn't ask. Hilde got in the car and Relena drove off in the direction of where she allegedly had seen Heero.

"He was standing by a tree staring at me, I had stopped on a red light and when I glanced at the tree I swiveled around and came straight here, I'm sure he's gone by now though!"

"Relena, knowing Heero he dropped a note for you or something!"

"You know what Hilde I was staring at him and wondering if that was how you felt when you saw Duo again. There was no reason for me to look at the tree, an experienced driver would even admit that it's dangerous, but for some odd reason I needed to look at the tree."

The girls got to the spot and parked the car, Hilde had been right; there was a teddy bear on the ground and a note attached to it. The note was an address.

"Do you think we should go now?" Relena picked up the note and tried to look at it from different points, as if there was a secret message somewhere on it that only she could see.

"No. Relena to tell you the truth I honestly believe that we should wait till the other's arrive, they're all due at six tonight on the international plane at L.A.U. airport. We'll go with Wufie or something."

***

The rest of the day went smoothly, Hilde walked home with Shin, and then just as she was about to close the door she looked up at him and couldn't help but want to kiss him again. She didn't need to, he grabbed her hand pulled her into a deep passionate kiss and after what seemed like a few seconds to them, but actually two minuets in real time they pulled away and all Hilde could do was just looked at his beautiful violet eyes and wonder what could have happened to him to make him like this. She softly hugged him and started closing the door, but he put a hand through it and opened it back up. 

"Hilde, I can't help but think at what a mistake Duo had made when he had left you, I'm sorry if I hurt you more and more with the hugs and the kisses I give you…" He trailed off; Hilde pulled him into an embrace and looked up at him.

"Shin, I'm sorry that you feel that way. But in my mind I keep thinking that if Duo never comes back, you remind me so much of him, even your personality that I just want to be with you. Your name and your memories don't matter. We can creat new ones." 

"Then would it be overly odd for you if I asked you out on a date? Tomorrow night? Say eight-ish?" 

"I'll have to check, I have some family friends coming to visit tonight and I don't quite know for how long. But I don't see why the hell not." With that the two of them parted ways.

***

So many words for the broken heart  
It's hard to see in a crimson love  
So hard to breathe  
Walk with me and maybe

Hilde looked around the dorm, she had two hours to clean up the place then Relena would come home and they would head off for the airport. But her mind kept trailing off to Shin and Duo and how he just didn't want to be Duo again.

Nights of light so soon become  
Wild and free I can feel the sun  
Your every wish will be done  
They tell me

Shin gazed at the window in Hilde's apartment and couldn't help but feel guilty for what was happening. _I'm sorry Hilde…_

Show me the meaning of being lonely  
Is this the feeling I need to walk with  
Tell me why I can't be there where you are  
There's something missing in my heart

The both of them stood in a cloudy atmosphere and while Hilde rushed by a window in her cleaning frenzy she noticed the rain outside and couldn't help herself, even the earth felt sad that day, and Hilde began to cry openly racking with sobs she put a hand to the cold window and looked at the skyline.

Life goes on as it never ends

Eyes of stone observe the trends

They never say forever gaze

Guilty roads to an endless love  
There's no control are you with me now  
Your every wish will be done  
They tell me

_I wish, I wish that Duo would come back to me, I wish that I didn't have to suffer anymore!_ Hilde's mind screamed. She shut her eyes tight and continued to clean. Half an hour a message was given to Hilde that she had a note to pick up from the main lobby. The note was once again from Heero, 

'Meet me at the given address at ten tomorrow morning come alone and don't be late. Tell Relena, to come drop a car off for you and meet me. You won't regret it.'

Hilde cracked a grin for what seemed to be the first time that whole day.

***

Show me the meaning of being lonely  
Is this the feeling I need to walk with  
Tell me why I can't be there where you are  
There's something missing in my heart

Relena's car left the dorm, Hilde's head rested against a raindrop-covered window, as it continued to rain outside. Relena couldn't stop smiling and Hilde wasn't particularly sad anymore everyone was coming, and she was going to go on a date with Duo tomorrow, yes…DUO. Nothing could make her any happier, but her mind kept trailing off to Shin and why Duo had changed.

There's no where to run  
I have no place to go   
Surrender my heart body and soul  
How can it be you're asking me  
To feel the things you never show  
You are missing in my heart  
Tell me why I can't be there where you are

Duo stood in his apartment and watched the many cars go by, the rain kept falling, and he kept thinking of what Hilde had said, about how it didn't matter to her what his name was, of if he could remember her. But he couldn't be himself, she would be mad at him for leaving and only just now coming back.

***

"HILDE!" 

"RELENA."

Everyone was so happy to see one another. Dorothy was crying, Wufie actually cracked a smile when he saw Zechs fuming over Relena's hair. It was the most enjoyable evening they had spent together in a long time. That night when all the talking subsided, Noin turned to Hilde, and the group was informed of what had been happening.  Quatre was very happy to hear that Heero was alive and had showed up unexpectedly. Trowa smiled and talked openly, everyone was celebrating…

Show me the meaning of being lonely  
Is this the feeling I need to walk with  
Tell me why I can't be there where you are  
There's something missing in my heart

Hilde sat quietly in a corner and pretended that Duo was sitting behind her hugging her; she couldn't wait for the next morning one bit.

***

Heero was standing in a warehouse; he sat on a stack of clean-cut wood, and stared into space with his deadly glare.

"H – Heero." Hilde walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulders, he somehow looked different. Maybe it was because he was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Maybe he had changed in these five years. But whatever it was, it made him look stronger, kinder, and more openhearted. It brought a warm feeling to Hilde like she could trust an old friend for the first time in years. Heero glanced at her and smiled.

"Hilde, it's nice to see you again, how have you been?"

"Ok I guess, but you know mostly how I've been, I take it you were watching Relena and happened on seeing me and Duo, well actually he calls himself Shin now, but like I said knowing you, you probably know all this already."

Heero grinned at how Hilde had barely changed, it was a good sign to him, because she and Relena were close friends and didn't like doing or becoming something the other wasn't. 

"Hilde, I'm going to tell you what has happened these past five years. And then I'm going to tell you how to get Duo back. We only have about an hour before Relena comes so listen carefully" Heero sighed and continued, "Five years ago I decided to leave for a while to become a better person for Relena. One day I was at a bar when I met an old friend of mine, come to think of it I wasn't even drunk, but for some odd reason I spilled my guts to him. He had listened to my feelings carefully and then told me that I needed to find myself. That I had two warring parts, a loving protector of innocence, and a trained assassin. Well that day I called up Duo at work and told him an address, then a week later I left a message on your machine for Duo to come find me. Well we went on a mission to find who we were. The only thing is, that Duo had known himself better then I thought.  And when our training was done and we returned to earth I felt as though he had become colder, pretending not realize who he was. Like a solider who had been hit on the head and now had severe amnesia. But you know that.  Now here is what I think happened to tell you truthfully. He had known who he was, but since I dragged him along on this quest for learning my depths he became uncertain and his theories on life have become faulty in his mind. Now he is more like what I was. I know that he loved you the most. And if I understand correctly and he really is what I once was, then the one thing that will remind him on who HE was is to recreate the scene where you had the most emotional of confrontations." Heero took a deep breath and once Hilde had digested what she had just heard, she nodded slowly.

"So all I have to do is recreate a moment when he was the most emotional with me. I suppose that's easy enough." Just as Hilde was about to add what that moment was a car horn blared outside and Hilde kissed Heero on the cheek in thanks, told him she'd see him later and ran off. Relena smiled as she stalked to the warehouse. She was wearing a short shirt and low rider jeans. She had a glossy lip balm and had applied a careful amount of makeup. 

"How is he?"

"Go in there and see – " Then Hilde gave her a supportive thumbs up and got in the car. She needed to stop by the house, pick up Noin and Dorothy, feed the guys and go shopping for an outfit.

***

an: I dunt know when the next parts coming out….but probably this weekend sometime k? ok so I hope u like this part….plz plz plz read and review!


	5. When Shadows Meet the SUn: Can't Fight t...

When Shadows Meet the Sun Chapter Four:  Can't Fight the Moonlight 

AN …ok this is it for now…hope you like it …plz…plz…plz review…

_"How is he?"  
  
"Go in there and see – " Then Hilde gave her a supportive thumbs up and got in the car. She needed to stop by the house, pick up Noin and Dorothy, feed the guys and go shopping for an outfit._

_***_

~~~

Under a lover's sky 

I'm gonna be with you 

And no one's gonna be around 

If you think that you won't fall 

Well just wait until, 'till the sun goes down 

~~~

Hilde looked like a doll, she had applied makeup for what seemed to be the first time in years, though it had really only been two months. Her makeup was heavenly; her lips were an elegant pink to add an innocent touch. Her eye shadow was five different shades of pink-grays that made her eyes stand out in a mysterious fashion; a gentle amount of blush the color of pink roses touched her gentle cheeks. She was wearing an elegant white dress, it was strapless with an elastic band around the top and bottom of the top, and the rest of the dress was five layers of thin silk that rippled as she walked.

~~~

Underneath the starlight, starlight 

There's a magical feeling so right 

It will steal your heart tonight 

You can try to resist 

Try to hide from my kiss 

But you know, but you know 

That you can't fight the moonlight 

~~~

Due to the elegance of the outfit, it was almost impossible to mistake the final destination of the couple. They were going to go to J'amie, a French restaurant in the middle of the downtown area. Hilde had insisted to go somewhere…well…cheaper. But it felt so right to go somewhere fancy, and it was such a thing Duo would have done, to out of the blue go to an especially fancy and expensive place, that Hilde had barely the strength in her so politely protest against going to J'amie while quietly knowing herself that arguing was completely pointless.

~~~

Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart 

But you know, but you know 

That you can't fight the moonlight, 

No you can't fight it 

It's gonna get to your heart 

~~~

Directly at eight o'clock there was a rap on the door and when Relena opened it she found Shin standing there in a tuxedo and looking especially elegant. He was holding a present under an arm, when he saw Relena gaping he smirked inwardly and asked her to give Hilde the present. It was a white faux fur coat; it matched the dress and high-heeled shoes that Hilde was wearing perfectly. And not even half an hour later they were sitting in a beautiful white limousine pulling out of the parking space and talking about everything and anything that popped to mind.

"I still don't believe that I'm going to J'amie!" an exited looking Hilde squealed once they were about half way to the restaurant.

"Have you been there before?" Shin looked deeply into Hilde's eyes.

~~~

There's no escaping love 

Once a gentle breeze (once a gentle breeze) 

Sweeps its spell upon your heart 

And no matter what you think 

It won't be to long 

'Till you're in my arms 

Underneath the starlight, starlight 

We'll be lost in the rhythm so right 

It will steal your heart tonight 

~~~

"No, as a matter of fact I haven't dated anyone for the last five years while waiting for Duo to come back to me." Hilde managed to look depressed though in her mind she kept telling herself that sooner then anyone thought they would be back together again.

"I've been meaning to ask why you decided to go out with me. After all I'm not Duo and you seemed so intent to find him, and not go out with anyone unless it was him, why go out with me."

"If you're implying that I gave up on Duo you are frightfully mistaken my dear Shin, I have simply decided that where ever he is and whatever his reasons for being gone this long, it's up to him. If he never returns I can't just sit all my life and wait. I decided that it was time to start going out on dates to know where I'm standing without him. With Duo I was just the Gundam pilots girlfriend. Now I'm more then that. I'm Hilde and I'm not hiding behind someone else. And it's not a bad thing to go out with other people. So long as I remember who my true love is."

Shin didn't look too happy with what he heard, but he seemed to brush it off minuets later.

***

The dinner had gone perfectly smoothly, although Hilde stayed off the subject of Duo the rest of the evening her mind kept telling her that it was high time to 'recreate' when he had been the most openly emotional with her. She had planned out everything to the last second while she had been getting ready, soon it would be ten o'clock and Duo would trip up somewhere…then her plan would commence.

~~~

You can try to resist 

Try to hide from my kiss 

But you know, but you know 

That you can't fight the moonlight 

Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart 

But you know, but you know 

That you can't fight the moonlight, 

No you can't fight it 

~~~

She had been right, not even five minuets after ten Shin slipped up and Duo came out. Two hours of carefully planned topics and unmentioned memories finally paid off…

"I love you Hilde, I'm sorry I left you." 

"Duo…" Hilde looked bewildered, she grinned evilly in her mind *come on Duo…come out…or else I have to go to the gruesome plan B* But Shin caught himself. 

"I'm sorry I got a little woozy, what was I saying."

"You where apologizing for leaving me five years ago **Duo**…" Hilde pleaded that he would admit who he was…

"I told you I don't know who you're talking about…I'm not Duo!"

"Yes…YES you are!"

"I don't know who you're talking about!"

"Why Duo! Why! Why are you doing this?! The hair, the outfits! The photos you have of yourself and Trowa and Quatre! What about the notes! WHAT ABOUT THE CROSS-! What…. what about me…" Hilde broke down to tears.

"Hilde…I'm not who you think you are…" 

"STOP! Duo, Shin…whoever you are! Don't come back until you find out who you really are! But you don't need to go far! You're Duo…MY ONE TRUE LOVE!"

Hilde sped out of the restaurant at a high speed not looking where she was going…she had gone to plan B…so far it had been working. Suddenly a pair of lights hit her from behind. She barely had enough time to turn around to see what was coming. She had run out into the middle of the street…a truck hit her…Hilde was hit unconscious.

~~~

No matter what you do 

The night is gonna get to you. 

(Your gonna know) 

(That I know) 

*Evil grin* im evil! MUAHAHAHA! *Laughs continuously* this was a bit short so the next part is coming out today or tomorrow ish…k? PLZ PLZ PLZ…. READ AND REVIEW…. ppl don't seem to do it unless u ask so im asking! Im begging! I want to know what u think…. plz review!


	6. When Shadows Meet the Sun: Chapter Five

When Shadows Meet the Sun 

Chapter Five: 

_Hilde sped out of the restaurant at a high speed not looking where she was going…she had gone to plan B…so far it was working. Suddenly a pair of lights hit her from behind. She barely had enough time to turn around to see what was coming. She had run out into the middle of the street…a truck hit her…Hilde was hit unconscious._

*****

It was midnight and the chaos was appalling; there were police cars, fire trucks, and ambulances everywhere. Although the street had seemed bright already from all the beautiful lights coming from every corner of the street; the restaurant lights and advertisements that shone brightly from high and classy buildings let off a glow similar to that of the downtown area of a highly populated city. The blinking lights coming from the emergency vehicles made it a light close to daylight on the small stretch of street. A boy with long braided hair and wearing a tuxedo was standing talking to a police officer and attempting to keep a straight face. Anyone however, could tell he was on the verge of tears, as the officer led him to one of the ambulances and shut the door after him. 

A lifeless body was lying in the ambulance. The boy took the body's hand and openly began to cry. They had stabled her condition for long enough to be able to drive her to the hospital. The emergency doctors had told him that if all went well she had an 80% chance of living. But as always the boy thought pessimistically about the whole ordeal and expected nothing from anyone except to be given the chance to say goodbye. The blinking monitors and beeping equipment gave off an eerie feeling of loneliness as the car started to pull away. And it seemed like days before the bright lights of the hospital came into view, standing out with an anomalous beauty against the dark starry sky.

*****

Twelve thirty, a limo pulled up to the entrance of the hospital where only ten minuets ago a brigade of emergency doctors had arrived with a girl not far from the verge of death. Relena stepped out of the car, followed closely by Heero. Noin and the others where on they're way. It was eleven thirty when they had received a call that a truck driver had hit Hilde. Relena ran though the glassy and expectantly sterile doors of the emergency room to find Duo sitting in a chair sipping coffee and staring at a wall with an inexpensive painting hanging on it. 

Duo was still in his tuxedo and looked disheveled as ever with wisps of hair sticking out of corners of his braid, the unbuttoned vest, and the untied tie that hung limply on his shoulders. He rocked slightly back and forth on approach though unnoticeable from a distance. He also had stains on his cheeks from tears and his eyes were an ungodly red color. Relena was in her robe, which covered a pair of teddy bear pajamas and was wearing matching slippers. Heero was in a t-shirt and boxers over which he had a hurriedly applied robe and was in his slippers as well.

"Duo?" Relena took a careful step towards his chair, and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"They said she has an 80% chance of survival, but I don't believe them, she looked to pale and felt too cold to the touch. They're operating to make sure that she doesn't have internal bleeding and stitching up the cut near her collar bone." Duo plainly stated as if it was a piece of news he had heard on the radio, he failed at his lame attempt to shut the two others from his true feelings because his voice cracked at the end of his statement and a new swell of tears threatened to burst. Relena gasped at the news that had hit her, and hurried off to ask the nurse what room Hilde would be transferred to and to secure that it was a private room. 

Relena had departed a few hours of silence later to visit the still sleeping Hilde, and leaving the two boys with the rest of the now slightly dispersed group. Noin had gone off to call and see how things were at home, Zechs went to get Duo more coffee; Trowa and Quatre went with him to grab an early breakfast. Heero turned to Duo, 

"How do _you_ feel?" a seemingly silly enough question to ask at the moment seemed to bring a spark of life back into Duo's dull red eyes.

*****

Hilde slowly opened her eyes, she felt groggy and her head hurt to move but she couldn't sleep anymore. A figure cleared up before her, then another, Relena and Duo were sitting by her bed. Relena was asleep and slumped over in her seat, and Duo was holding her hand and staring at the wall behind Relena. 

"D-Duo?" Hilde moved her arm a bit to wake him from his trance. He looked down at her.

"HILDE!" he grinned sheepishly and nudged Relena awake, "Relena, she woke up! Hilde's awake!" he tightened his grip on her hand while Relena smiled and ran off to get the others. Hilde smiled, she did it, she had re-created the one time he had been the most openly emotional with her. Right after another fight with OZ soldiers when she had been hospitalized. That had been the first time anyone had been in her room when she woke up in the hospital, and that had also been the time when he had admitted his love for her for the first time.

"Hilde," he couldn't take that silly grin off his face, "I love you." 

"Does Shin love me? Or does Duo love me?" 

"Hilde, I'm sorry what I put you trough," Duo looked solemnly at her, "I had been afraid you wouldn't accept me if I just returned and asked to be taken back five years later. But my soul, it couldn't survive without Duo, it could without Shin. I just needed to see if you could survive without me, or without another person. I'm truly sorry Hilde." Hilde looked up at him. 

"Duo come here." She limply waved her hand at him to lower his head. As he did she formed a fist and punched him. "That's for leaving me and thinking you could get away by being someone else!" Then as he got up and hesitantly came back up to her bed, she slowly pulled him down to herself and kissed him gently on the lips. The beeping sounds of hospital monitors disappeared along with the rest of their surrounding for the duration of the kiss, and as they pulled apart a figure came in through the door.

"Are we barging in on anything special? Or are friends of the family allowed?" Heero walked in followed by Relena. "The nurse said only two at a time…but this can wait…looks like you need your privacy."

AN next chapter is gonna be later next week b/c this weekend is gonna b real busy! But I have good news for those who like this…(thanx for reviewing btw) this is a prequel to my original fic which im gonna keep posting…;) hope u all approve! Plz r and r and tell me what u thing and also im not quite sure how to end this particular fic so if u wanna email me at ailcorn@yahoo.com ill be happy to take suggestions!

PLZ R AND R! 

~leona


	7. When Shadows Meet the Sun: The End

When Shadows Meet the Sun 

_"Are we barging in on anything special? Or are friends of the family allowed?" Heero walked in followed by Relena. "The nurse said only two at a time…but this can wait…looks like you need your privacy."_

~~~

                 Hilde woke up one morning and stayed in bed a few seconds longer to observe her surroundings. The window was open letting in fresh air, though the shutter was closed a few rays of sunlight showed through. The smell of spring was lightly hovering in the room. Everything was so plain and pleasant. Then just as Hilde was planning to drift off into another hour or so of sleep on this peaceful Saturday morning, she noticed a small card set near her bed and another one near Relena's.

Hilde sat up in her bed and shook Relena awake. 

"Nande?" Relena groggily asked as she attempted to open her eyes and ended up having to at rub. Once she managed to regain some vision she turned to look at Hilde. "What is it?" Relena turned her head, her gaze falling on two envelopes. Each was lying next to a rose. Red roses, Relena's favorites and white ones for Hilde. The girls wondered if they were to open the envelopes, but finding that there were no instructions as to what they were to do, they in unison grabbed the corresponding packets and tore them open. The letters inside were carefully written, and addressed to the girls, but both contained the same message.

_Go to the Main Street Train Station and get onto the 10 o'clock express train to Drivensdell, sit in compartment number 20. Under the left seat you will find a pair of keys, take them. Once in Drivensdell, go to locker number 2987 and get out the keys. Open the locker; follow the directions given to you._

Relena found a teddy bear picture instead of a signature, and Hilde found a cross and heart pendent at the end of her letter. The girls quickly dressed, Hilde in a pair of shorts and a sweater, with comfy running shoes. Relena put on a short skirt and spaghetti strap shirt with platform heels. The two girls got out onto the street and quickly got a taxi. Once on the train in compartment number 20 they did find a pair of keys. And the locker 2987 DID have letters. But this time they were different. Hilde was to go to _Claire's_ and announce her name, some one would then say a code, and if she answered it correctly then she was to receive a full manicure and facial, and once that was done, she would receive a letter to keep going.  While Relena was to go to _La Femme _and announce her name, a sales person would then give her a dress, shoes, and jewelry as well as a letter of her own.

"This is becoming oddly suspicious, I don't like it." Murmured an utterly confused Hilde after what seemed like the tenth attempted to call up the two boys. "Duo and Heero aren't home, and I have a strong suspicion that they are behind all of this, but yet I still wonder if it's harmless enough to do what we are told…" Relena simply shrugged as she summoned a taxi to pull over. Once it did, the two girls went they're separate ways, Hilde walking to _Clair's_ and Relena riding to the store.

***

At approximately eight o'clock two white limousines pulled into a fancy looking driveway in front of what looked like a large hotel and restaurant. When the doors were opened a young woman emerged out of either one, and was met by errand boys who were to escort the two inside. Relena being one of the two girls was wearing a light pink gown with a long, layered lace skirt. Her (now) light blond hair was down in shoulder length curls. Soft pink eye shadow and blush tinted her tan complexion, advanced softly by clear lip-gloss.

Hilde being the other of the two was wearing a white shimmering dress that went all the way to the floor and trailed behind her. Her boyish curves were rounded by its tightness, and her small breasts were also enhanced by the low neckline. Her dark aqua hair was up in a shiny bun. Her eyes shimmered as the light hit her face, the white eye shadow, tan blush, and soft pink lip-gloss were all minor changes to her usually soft makeup compared to the bright shimmering of her eye lids, coated with all but too much sparkles. 

The two girls gracefully walked through the door of the hotel, and were escorted to a beautifully decorated room. They were met by a roomful of friends, long-distance relatives, and the surviving relatives of they're friends. Lost to what was happening and unsure of what to say they all but glared at their cautiously approaching boyfriends.

"Hilde! Babe! I'm sorry, I know you hate these kinds of thing, but come on, everyone is SO happy you're alive!" Duo chuckled unsure of himself. To his surprise Hilde smiled and kissed him assuredly on the cheek. 

"It's fine! I'm happy to see everyone again, especially since they had to go back before I got out of the hospital." The two couples went and sat down. The evening was going to be something that the two girls wouldn't, and couldn't have imagined in their wildest dreams.

***

The food was wonderful, the conversations were incredible, and the two girls felt like princesses. But as everyone was getting ready to hit the dance floor, Duo stood up with a toast.

"Excuse me everyone," Duo paused for the diminutive chatter to end, "as you all know, this party is dedicated to Hilde and Relena, who faced all the obstacles that were thrown at them. Suffering, pain, betrayal, lust, you name it, and these two have lived through it. Well, as Heero and I learned, the only true way to the heart of a woman, is to let her know that she is the only one you will ever love. I look upon this moment, as a chance for me to pass on the knowledge that I have acquired through these past five years to those of you here, who have not felt what I have. I left, unsure of whom I was. I came back to find that I was nothing without Hilde. So, with that thought to wonder—"

"We must ask that our dear ladies rise for a moment and let us bow before them, as the north star, each of them has been constant, a light for us to follow, we ask you to arise and receive our offerings." Heero finished what Duo had begun saying as Relena and Hilde stood up. "We hope, that you will forgive us, before all of the witnesses here, and understand that, even though we may loose course, to us, you will forever remain constant." Heero came over to Relena, as Duo made his way to Hilde.

"So we bow before you, and pray—" Duo sniffed, on the verge of tears, "and pray, that you will accept us." With those words the two boys took out boxes, and handed them to the girls. And as they stood on their one knee, the boys prayed in thought that the two girls would accept them, even though they had suffered so much pain with the boy's absence. Duo opened the box extended in his hand and produced a sparkling diamond ring, "Hilde, my beautiful, unvarying, unwavering, Hilde, will you accept me, to be your husband?" Hilde gazed at Duo, shock, joy, and happiness spreading through her eyes like an epidemic. 

"Y-yes" Hilde, out of breath whispered the answer as she slung herself into Duo's arms. 

"Relena?" Heero gazed at his beautiful fiancé, "Would you? D-dance with me?" Relena nodded afraid that her voice might break if she uttered the smallest of sounds. The couples walked out onto the floor as a soft tune began to rise up.

Kiss me, out of the bearded barley  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress  
  
Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling, so kiss me  
  
Kiss me down by the broken tree house  
Swing me upon its hanging tire  
Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map  
  
Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling, so kiss me  
  
Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling, so kiss me  
  
So kiss me  
So kiss me

"Hilde," Duo nuzzled her neck softly, "I will never leave you again, I promise…"

"It doesn't matter, I'm always with you…"

The End


End file.
